


Сестра

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: «Ведь без семьи кто мы, бл*ть, такие?» (с)





	Сестра

**Author's Note:**

> Да, по моему мнению, это Цитра во всём виновата

Сестра.  
Младшая сестрёнка. Такая беззащитная, такая хрупкая. Он всегда оберегал её, сколько себя помнил, всегда любил её больше жизни.  
Родители могли сутками пропадать в джунглях, но однажды не вернулись и вовсе. Именно он учил её всему, что знал сам. Именно он заботился о ней, пока мамы и папы не было дома. Именно он защищал её ото всех опасностей. Именно он впервые привёл её в племя…  
Не заметил, как сестрёнка выросла. Недоглядел, как совсем перестала слушаться взрослых. Не увидел, как из хрупкой малышки превратилась в хищницу.

Вскоре Цитра почувствовала вкус власти, научилась использовать людей в своих целях, проникая в тайны их сознания, растворяя волю, словно ядом. Ваас не сразу заметил это, продолжая делать для сестры всё что угодно как верный пёс.  
Изгнать предателей племени? Легко! Избить надоедливых ухажёров до полусмерти? Пожалуйста! Убить?.. Будет сделано.

Первая ниточка сознания оборвалась, психика пошатнулась, сорвался, накричал, как мог? Обидел сестрёнку, это невинное создание, беззащитную малышку. Но она продолжала отдавать приказы. Снова и снова. Опять срыв, едва не убил соплеменника, опять раскаяние и чувство вины. Она властвовала, не слушала никого… Так не могло больше продолжаться! Какого чёрта?!

Хойт. Он предлагал свободу, он давал власть, он предоставлял людей. Наркотики. Они помогали забыться, они успокаивали, нужно больше… Так не могло больше продолжаться! Нужно было выбираться из этого дерьма.  
Сестра. Именно она сможет вытащить. Именно она придёт в трудную минуту. Самый родной человек.

Предатель? Как предатель? Последняя ниточка с треском разрывается. Последний мост горит ярче солнца. Боль душит, ломая рёбра, выбивая дыхание. Последний визит домой. Нож, подаренный им же, награждает глубоким порезом над виском. Она приказала своим людям избавиться от предателя. От брата.  
Сестра.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 2 сентября 2014  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2342667


End file.
